


Crying in the Dark

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a dick basically., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terrible Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Dick is kicked out. Wether it be something he did or something plain stupid, Bruce always shoves him out the door.





	Crying in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> uwu you can count Sladin and Starker to my ship list, as the probably shouldn't have touched.
> 
> Also this is unedited but I wouldn't be surprised if it's good because????? I mastered my writing test????? I don't even know either lmao

Slade didn't comfort people. It wasn't his thing. In fact it made him feel awkward. He was made to kill not help a crying child. But it's exactly what happened when he stumbled upon the sight of Dick crying, wrapped tightly in his own little ball, and probably ready to pounce on anyone who dares touch him."Kid... your going to get yourself killed. I'm pretty sure that sitting in a dark alley at night in Gotham is dangerous enough, but crying?" 

Dick looks up, eyes glaring in distaste. "If you came here to be sadistic why don't you grab yourself a cup and scoop up my tears while your at it?" Slade raises his hands in defence. "I came by because I saw you crying. And I'm no genius but I'd have to say that the Batman kicked you out again?" Dick had to give him that. Slade wasn't a coddler, but he made sure that Dick wasn't a mess and ready to take on a full fledged army if he wanted too. Slade was probably a better father than Bruce could ever be.

Slade's hand was shoved into Dick's face, and he took it, deciding that there wasn't a current bounty over his head, as Slade had yet to draw his gun or sword. "C'mon kid, get up, and punch the shit out of some criminals. I bet it'd make you feel better." Dick glanced at Slade before smiling. "Thank you."

* * *

Dick slid through the apartment window, knowing well that Slade was there, and had invited him to stay if the Batman hadn't allowed for him to step back into the house. Slade barely glanced, half expecting the black and blue clad vigilante to show up. "I'll get you some clothes?" He meant it as a statement but Dick had pulled a duffel bag through the window. "Alfred had packed a bag for me." He knew that Bruce was mad and packed a bag for the first Robin, including the Nightwing outfit. 

"That's nice of him." Dick barely acknowledged the sarcastic comment as he slid on a t-shirt. Dick had been to Slade's home many times that changing in front of each other was normal. Maybe too normal. "You've got a great butt, has anyone told you that?" Dick turned to look at the mercenary almost surprised before laughing. "Yes, my own brothers have complemented on my ass." Dick smiled. "Why?" Slade shrugged. The eldest Robin shook his head before pulling his pyjamas over his legs. 

* * *

 

May it be the 500th time that he was kicked out he decided to stay out. He'd become a vigilante with his own purpose. He'd fought Bruce a lot of times, working with Slade as well. He hated the feeling of being the biggest mistake the Batman ever made. The test trial until he found the perfect Robin. Fingers curled around the neck, knowing damn well he could see the tears falling down his face. "A mistake. One little mistake and I was shoved out the door. Jason killed but you allowed him back to your home. Damian killed and you allowed him back into your home." "Enough Red X." "Not yet, He hasn't suffered yet." The knife was against the skin of his face, poised to stab. But only flicked the skin. Slade had his fingers tight around the Robin's wrist.

"You'll regret it one day Bruce"

* * *

 

He could feel all of their eyes on him. May they'll be happy he'll be dead soon. After almost exploiting all of their secrets, they'd probably enjoy the ex vigilante burning in hell. Dick knew numerous bones were broken, bruises everywhere on his body, and blood falling from his opened stomach. He could vaguely remember what got him caught, but he was happy about one thing.

Bruce Wayne was dead.

He could hear their voices but they were broken pieces, fading in and out. "We should kill him." Jason. "What about Bruce?" Tim. "I say we shouldn't spare him." Damian. Dick chuckled. "Kill me. I've done my job. I killed the bat. And I'm subjected to any fate." Dick smiled, lifting his face to stare at the other three. "Do what ever you like."

* * *

Dick was thrown to the other man, the stitches on his stomach threatening to open. "Take your shit back." Dick swallowed looking into the eye of Slade before laughing. "I did it, and survived. With some regret but none of it matters." Slade leaned down picking up the young adult. "You talk to much." He turned away from the group, watching in sadness and anger. Taking back what he changed and made better. Dick turned to look at them a smile on his face. "Thanks for letting me live!" It was sadistic and sarcastic but at this point he was far too gone to care about the aftermath.

* * *

Dick leaned one arm against the counter, the other wrapped around Slade's neck. Slade's tongue was running along his mouth, feeling teeth and brushing against the other tongue. Dick moaned lowly, legs pulling Slade tighter and closer. He'd been cold for too long, and everyone had betrayed him. This wasn't a sexual feeling. It was more of he loved Slade, and he was reciprocating. Something he'd long miss since his parents. 

Dick pulled away, staring into Slade's eye. "I love you..." He whispered, almost certain that Slade wouldn't say it, but quietly, and a smile tugging his lips, he repeated the words. " _I love you._ " Slade pulled him into a softer kiss, and Dick hadn't noticed he was crying until he felt fingers against his cheek. "stop crying Dick, your going to make me cry."

Light laughter from Dick and a smile spread across Slade's face.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might cry this is actually cuter than I expected.


End file.
